Hope for the Helpless
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Alice, decides to visit some patients in the hospital, she meets a very special girl, and must save her.
1. Only Friend

**Disclaimer: Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**FF Board Director: Excuse me, but if you lie I'll sue you.**

**Me: Did I say Twilight? I meant Jasper Hale.**

**FF Board Director: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: I mean I just own a computer.**

**FF Board Director: Exactly.**

**A/N: HELLO! Thank you for taking time to read this. Set a year or so after Breaking Dawn.**

_Alice's POV_

I was visiting patients at the hospital today. I know it's not something a normal vampire does, but Carlisle worked here, and I wanted to help cheer the children up. Jasper couldn't come on the count of blood, so I came alone. I had already visited a boy with a broken leg, a girl with a diabetic problem, a girl with a shattered foot; none of these life-threatening. I didn't think I would see anyone really critical, then I got to the next room.

A girl with brown hair sat in the bed, she was pretty, but young. "Hi, I'm Alice, I have been reading to the others. Would you like to visit with me?" I asked, she raised her head, she looked pathetic.

"Yes." she said, her voice was weak.

"What's your name?" I asked standing at the end of her bed.

"Dannielle." she said, I could see she was struggling.

"How old are you?" I asked smiling, she was looking at her hands.

"Four-teen." she said.

"What do you like to do for a hobby?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't have any, I've never been outside the hospital." she said, I was shocked. Carlisle walked in, and saw me.

"Alice, I see you've met Danielle, but I need to speak to you now." he said, I followed him out telling the girl I'd be back.

"You cannot get attatched to her, I know how you are." he said.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" I asked, he sighed.

"She has a hole in her heart." he said, that poor girl.

"She never has been outside?" I asked, he shook his head.

"She don't have parents either, her parents left her at the hospital. The state pays for her treatment." he explained.

"Will she get better?" I asked hopefully, he shook his head.

"She doesn't have long now." he said, I hung my head. "She has mere hours." he continued.

"I'm going to make her last hours worth it." I said walking in her room, Carlisle couldn't stop me.

"Hey Dannielle, I'm back." I said as I sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Hi." she whispered.

She was really a nice girl, I had talked to her for hours, it was midnight, she claimed she didn't want to go to sleep; she wasn't tired. "Dannielle, you need to sleep, get some rest." I said, she shook her head. "I don't want to sleep." she said sadly.

"Why?" I asked, she looked down.

"I'm afraid I won't wake up." she whispered tearfully.

"Dannielle, don't worry." I said kindly.

"Please don't treat me like I'm a little kid, I know I'm dieing." she said ruefully. "Alice, you're my only friend, I know you'll stay with me, but I'm dieing, and I'm not worth crying over." she said, her words touched me, I wanted to tell her she was worth crying over, but I said,

"Sweety, I'm sorry, I really wish I could help." Then it clicked, I could bite her. "I'll be right back." I said, and ran to get Carlisle. I found him in his office working late. "Carlisle, help." I said, he looked at me. "Carlisle you have to bite Dannielle." I said, he shook his head. "Alice, I told you." he said.

"I don't care, I have to save her!" I yelled, I knew if I could cry I would be sobbing to no end. "You do it, show me you can do it." he said. "Carlisle, I won't be able to stop." I said.

"Edward found the will in the ballet studio with Bella, now it's your turn." he said.

"I have to get her out of the hospital." I said, he nodded. "I'll tell the nurses she died, and that I took her to the morge." Carlisle said, I ran out of the room, Dannielle's seconds were limited.

"Dannielle, I can make this go away." I said as I undid her IV. "What?" she asked more weakly than before. She was going to be gone in no time. I picked her up and ran into the woods. I laid her down on the ground. I bit her.

I realized she would still not be alive. But wasn't it the right thing to do? She screamed and moaned. I picked up her thrashing body and ran home. I burst through the door, Jasper was standing there.

"Alice?" he asked, the family was there immediatley hearing her screams. "I had to save her." I said sitting her on the couch after I pushed my way past Edward and Rosalie. Nessie tilted her head at Dannielle. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yes, baby she'll be okay." Bella said.

"What's wrong with her?" Nessie asked.

"She's becoming like us." Rosalie said from behind me.

"Oh, a new family member?" Nessie asked I nodded.

I explained to Dannielle what she was becoming, she seemed to undewrestand. Three days had passed.

Dannielle sat up. "Good morning." I said, she smiled.

"Good morning." she said, she was beautiful. Her hair was longer and browner, more healthy, she was paler.

She seemed very much alive now. I knew I had helped her, she wasn't trapped anymore.

She could run outside, see the sun. I had set her free, with a price of becoming a monster, but she was now my responsibility. I would watch her closely now, and be her friend and sister, as she learned the ropes.

I had made Dannielle inhumanly strong, and she would never suffer again, she would finally live a real life. I remember in the hospital I was married when she asked me about my ring, she told me she had never been on a date; now she could.

I may have turned her into a monster, I may have killed her; but I feel I created a life for someone that is special in everyway.

**A/N: That story was very different from what I usually write since I do humor. Please review and tell me if you liked it, and if I should do more stories like this or maybe a sequel, or if I should just stop writing. Thanks**

**~Pixie~ (I usually sign with Flower Child but my friend said I was more of a pixie, like Alice)**


	2. Living Life for the First Time

**Disclaimer: Own twilight, Me? No.**

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter story.**

_Danniell's POV_

I was set free, Alice had freed me. I knew what I had become, and I liked it. I went from two minutes to live, to forever. I had been outside, been in the sun. I was proud. I posed as a new adoption, Carlisle said we'd be moving soon, so when we got to our new town I could pose as Edward's twin. My power was control, that meant I could do things most new borns couldn't. Like go to the mall.

The mall was great, Alice was really into shopping. I decided to look in an arts and crafts store, while Alice looked at shoes. I walked in, there was a guy standing in front of the paint. He was beyond cute, the word was perfect. I walked over to him, my flirting skills were stale.

"Hi." he said looking at me, maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Hello." I chimed, he smiled coyly.

"I'm Rob Underwood." he informed, I was melting.

"I'm Dannielle Cullen." I said, he tilted his head.

"Never seen you around here before." he said.

"I, uh was adopted, so I'm new here." I said, stupid cover story.

"I figured you were adopted when you said Cullen." he said, putting the paint he was holding up.

"You know the Cullen's?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I've met 'em a few times." he said, picking up another shade of green.

"They're nice people." I said, Bella told me what some of the people thought about the Cullen's.

"Yeah, they're great." he agreed, that was a relief; he didn't think we were weird.

"So what are you doing Friday?" he asked, I almost squealed; he ewas asking me out!

"Um, nothing really. Probably hanging out with Alice." I said, playing cool.

"Dang, I was hoping you were going to say you were going to a movie with me." he said, I almost jumped out of the black pumps Alice made me wear.

"I could reschedule." I said, he leaned his shoulder against the isle.

"Yes, I would like that very much, just as long as you're not missing anything important." he said, I shook my head.

"I could skip a night of talking about manicures." I said, he laughed.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven, I know where the Cullen's live." he said, I smiled, he walked out.

"There you are!" Alice chimed, smiling coyly.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone has a date!" she sing-songed, I rolled my eyes. It was going to be neat to see what this was like.

"I'll help you get ready for your date!" Alice sqeauled.

"Alice, it's tomorrow." I said, she nodded.

"I know, but I saw what you were wearing and it's awesome, it's one of my outfits actually." she babbled. I realized I might as well just let her play Barbie.

**A/N: I'm turning this into multi-chap so I'll continue the story for a little while. Please review!**

**~Pixie~ my now official nick-name!**


	3. First Date

**Disclaimer: I no owny'z Twilightz! **

**A/N: That wins the award for most dumb Disclaim.**

_Dannielle's POV_

It was finally the night, Alice had pestered me all day. I finally had perfect hair, nice dark jeans and a black Abercrombie shirt, and converse. I was sitting on the couch while Alice and Rosalie gave me pointers.

"And if he looks at your lips that means he wants to make out." Rosalie said, I rolled my eyes.

"That's disgusting." I said, Rose shrugged. I heard a honk form outside, I jumped up and ran very fast to the door. I couldn't wait.

"Hey, you look nice." Rob said as he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you." I said, biting my lip as he walked around the car. Edward was still skeptical on how much control I reallly had as a new born. ""What movie are we seeing?" I asked, I had never been to a movie theater.

"I don't care, whatever you want to see." he said, I smiled.

"I'll pick when we get there." I said, he nodded.

"So, what's living with the Cullen's like?" he asked.

"It's very... Eventful." I said, he smirked.

"Big family." he said, I nodded.

"What's New York like?" I asked.

"Big, crowded, polluted, loud, bright, sinful, dangerous." he said, it took a secong to comprehend because he said it so fast.

"Sinful?" I asked, I really didn't get it; I'm naive, sue me.

"Well there's drugs, sex, achohol, murder, gangs, kidnappers, ransom. Basically every crime in the book." he said, I never realized how dangerous the world really was.

"That's a lot." I said, realizing how lame I was. I wish I could tell him my life story, Alice and the family had heard it; but did they really listen? Sure they listened, but did they comprehend what it was like? Alice had been through similar things, so I know she got it. But somehow, deep in my soul, I knew he would really listen; Rob didn't seem like your everyday guy.

"Here we are." Rob said pulling into the theater, and pulling me out of my thoughts.

We ended up watching _Angels and Demons_. Really good movie. Rob decided to take me for a walk through the park, I was wondering how perfect this night could get. We walked down to this stream, we were laying on the ground looking at the stars. It was the definition of beautiful. Rob sat up, so did I.

"Dannielle, there's something different about you." he said, boy was he right.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Your skin is very cool, like marble. Your eyes are red, like evil." he said, I sighed.

"Yes." I said, he didn't look away.

"Are you even human?" he asked, I couldn't tell a lie to him.

"No." I said, he stared at me harder.

"What are you?" he asked, I knew I was going to tell him.

**A/N: Oooh cliffie. Thanks for your support, I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe I'll publish it to. Please review, I'm not going to be all, I want 5 reviews b4 I publish the next one. But it would be nice to have more reviews, I'll try to get it done tomorrow. Please review and tell me if i should abandon this lame story or not.**


	4. Truthful Tellings

**Disclaimer: Me- I don't Twilight, but I own a computer so there in your face Stephanie Meyer.**

**Stephanie Meyer- I own a computer to.**

**Me- Can I win once?!**

**Stephanie- No.**

**Me- Damn.**

_~ PREVIOUSLY- "What are you?" he asked, I knew I was going to tell him.~_

_Dannielle's POV_

"Rob, I'm a vampire." I said, he stared at me.

"You are." he said, it wasn't really a question.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, he nodded.

"I believe you Dannielle." he said, I sighed.

"You don't care?" I asked confused, my guess was he would runaway in screaming terror.

"No, I'm not scared either." he said, I shook my head.

"Okay, you realize I could take down about anything right now with my new born strength?" I asked, he nodded.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" he asked knowingly.

"No." I answered.

"Good." he said, rubbing my hand.

"I knew you'd want to know _what_ you're dating." I said, he shook his head.

"No, I want to know _who_ I'm dating." he said.

"You want to hear my life story?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes." is all he said, I inhaled deeply before I begun.

"I wa sborn January 4th 1993, with whole in my heart. My parents didn't want because they couldn't afford the medical bill. They left me at the hospital, I couldn't be adopted because I was in ICU, so I belonged to the state, and they paid my medical bill. I spent fourteen years in the hospital never leaving once, Alice found me. I was dieing, I had only hours left. I knew it was time when it came, just a feeling rushed over me. I told Alice, she went to get Carlisle so he could save me. He wanted her to do it, she needed to find the will to bite me, to save me. She did it, she saved me. I went through three days of agony. I became a vampire. I died, but in someways lived." I finished, he was studying my face.

"What do you mean she had to will herself?" he asked, I sighed.

"Once we taste any portion of human blood, it's hard for us to 's hard for us to even be around humans. I told him, he nodded.

"Is it hardfor you now?" he asked.

"No, not for me." I said.

"Why not for you?" he asked.

"I have control, as in I can control my thirst." I said, he stared at me then finally nodded.

"Rob, are you really not afraid of me at all?" I asked, he chuckled.

"No, I love you." he said, I was shocked. He actually loved me after one date.

"You love me already?" I asked, he nodded.

"I loved you as soon as you walked in that art store." he said, I smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, I thought on that one. It had happened with Bella and Edward, and Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to; it had to be true.

"Yes Rob, I do." I said, he kissed me the next thing I knew, which was a shock. I had just told him I was a vampire and he kissed me. I realized fully how much control I really have.

"Is it hard?" he asked in a whisper, I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't hurt someone I love." I whispered.

**A/N: There you go, last chapter on that story. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been real busy and had writers block, this chapter totally sucked, but at least it's finished. I've got a new idea for a story. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~pixie~**


End file.
